Service providers are increasingly deploying Ethernet networks over which they offer many different services to subscribers. To ensure the services meet parameters imposed by the service provider and/or the subscribers, service providers may use layer-two control protocols to configure, monitor, and manage their Ethernet networks. For example, continuity check messages may be used to monitor end-to-end connectivity of a service and spanning tree bridge protocol data units may be used to prevent network loops.